Lost
by Saria4
Summary: It's about Sesshy loses his memory. Kikyo's in the Shikon Group, and Kagome's heart broken. The REAL summary is inside! Please enter.
1. Name's, Takuya

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Inuyasha, so you can't sue.

Saria4: Hey guys!! It's me again. I'm writing a new Fanfic again. I just thought of this one night and it popped in head. It just popped in.

Sora: Pop goes the weasel!! *pop noise*

Sesshoumarulover713: Hey you two!!

Saria4: Hey sis!!

Sora: Sup!

Sesshoumarulover713: So sis. What about this new Fanfic idea of yours?

Saria4: Oh yeah! Well. 'Sesshomaru is attacked and is left for dead by Naraku. A kind village of orphans and a kind Lord and Lady take him in. Confused and lost, Sesshomaru wakes without memories of his past. But, to repay the village for there kind deed, Sesshomaru stayed in the village and found his first three passions, cooking, singing and playing the ocarina (OOC). Then InuYasha and company come in. Kagome's heart broken, Kikyo's in the group, and will Sesshomaru re-grain his lost memories and his lost love? Sess/Kag.' What do you think?

Sesshoumarulover713: I don't know.

Sora: Me nether.

Saria4: FINE!  Let the readers tell what they think. Let's see a chapter clip. *Sesshoulover713, Sora, and I look at the TV scene* *I push start bottom*

**KEY:**

Italic – singing

* * - actions or movements of characters 

(bla bla bla) - Authors' silly notes

- time changes or passes

" " – talking

' ' - thinking

[ ] - noises

**Dictionary:**

Youkai - demon who's not out of control without a mind of total chaos

Demon - who's out of control with a mind of total chaos

Hanyou – half human-half youkai

Okaasan - mother

Sama - Mr. or Lord

Youkai Exterminator - a person who kills youkai for a living 

Kin - family

Hentai - pervert

Koi - love

Nee-chan – sister with a nice prefix to it

 **INCOMING NEW AND OLD CHARACTERS:**

** InuYasha:** A hanyou. (Half youkai-half human) Second son of the great Lord Inutaisho and little half brother to the now Lord of the Western Lands; Sesshomaru. InuYasha wears a baggy red Fire Rat kimono, red Fire Rat long baggy pants with a matching red obi. (I don't know the Japanese words for it. Help me out) Long silver hair down to right above his butt. Yellowish, slit eyes. Cute little silver doggy ears on his head where his human ears should but only higher. Semi-long, shard claws on both hands and bare footed. On his left hip, is his fathers' fang the Tetsusaiga; it's placed in his obi ready for slicing and dicing. Plus, without the Tetsusaiga, InuYasha's demon side blood will transform him in to a demon that's out of control. When into demon mode, he goes on a killing spree. Either until he tires himself out, or until Kagome can say "Sit". Last, InuYasha controls the part of the Western Lands that was gave to him after his fathers' death, InuYasha's Forest. Leader of the Shikon Group (I made it up) He's in love with Kikyo. His parents: both dead. Age: 17 Demon age: 394 

** Miroku:** A perverted monk whose favorite lines are: "Will you bare my child?" He wears a long black and purple robe that goes down to his ankles and a long staff with a golden top that has a little golden eagle with tiny circles through its talons. Dark blue eyes and human ears. He has short black hair with a tiny low pony tail, three little earrings on his left ear and has open sandals on his feet. Also, on his right hand is a black and purple glove with light blue prayer beads covering his cured Wind Tunnel that he got from his cured grand-father long ago by Naraku. He's spiritual and sometimes uses his spiritual ofuda. He's in love with Sango. His parents; both dead. Age: 18

 **Shippo: A cute little**** kitsun (fox youkai). Has short, orange hair in a high pony tail tied with a little blue bow. Cute green eyes. Cute little blue kimono pants and a matching blue kimono top with an orange vest over it. Tiny little claws on each hand. And very cute little ears that are longer than your normal human ear and a little pointier. He also can trick people with his kitsun magic and little magical leaves in his kimono that can transform into different shapes and sizes. He can also transform into other people. But his tail always gives him away. He as no love….yet. He thinks of Kagome as his new mother. His father; dead. His mother; unknown. Age: 5, but short enough to fit in Kagome's arms. **

** Sesshomaru: **A full blooded inu youkai who's the first son of the great Lord Inutaisho, which was the formal Lord of the Western Lands. Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru is obliged to take care of the Western Lands that his father left him long ago. He has sliver hair like his brother but longer, down to pass his butt. A dark blue crest moon on his forehead, symbolizing him and everyone that he's the Lord of the West. He also has eyes like his brother except Sesshomaru's eyes are golden like the sun. Nice combed fancy hair. He wears white baggy kimono top covering his toned body, with a pattern of red sakura flowers on his left shoulder. He also wears formal armor that's in a form of a vest. He wears white long baggy kimono pants and black enclosed shoe like things on his feet. He has a yellow slash around his waist. On his left hip is his fathers' second fang, the Tensagia. He has a cold mask on. It's not real, just to let people not know he has real feelings like a normal person would. His father; dead. His mother; could be alive. (Not telling if she is) His sister (he has one in this fic); missing. Age: 19 Demon age: 396

 **Naraku: Just like Inuyasha, he's also a hanyou. But this hanyou is evil. Though he might be a hanyou like InuYasha, he has human like ears. Like Shippo, he can also shape shift into different people, that's how he got Inuyasha and Kikyo to hate each other. He's also after the Shikon No Tama just like the Shikon Group. Naraku has two lackeys: Kanna and Kagura. He has long wavy hair, and also has a spider burn mark on his back. His eyes are black and cold. His 'love' is Kikyo. His parents; unknown. Age: 25 Demon age: unknown. **

 **Master Lonstar/Takuya: A full blooded inu youkai like Sesshomaru. He has long blond hair with a fancy hair style at the front. Has a red star shape on his forehead symbolizing that he's the Lord of the Southern Lands. He also has two big white wings on his back like an angel. But, he sometimes disguises himself to not let people know he's Lord of the South. Beautiful light blue eyes that are slits like cat eyes and elf ears like Sesshomaru. Lonstar may be the Lord of the South, but he takes very special care of an orphan village not far from his castle. He takes care of it along side with his mate, Takor. (Takor's a girl from my science class at school. I just used her name) He's very kind and wise. He's very powerful too, plus, he and his mate is the two oldest Lord of the Four Lands, so that makes him and her elders to the other Lords. Lonstar and Takor run a Martial Arts School together along with some other friends. They have two children, a boy and a girl. (Not going to tell who they are ^_-) Master wears a short sleeved, light green tunic with a long sleeved brown tunic that's close to his toned well body under it. With white, tight pants and ankle high brown boots with a mental piece on the toe and heel. He also wears a black slash around his waist, and in it is his sword to defend and protect, Soul Caliber. (I LOVE that game!) He loves his mate and children. His parents; rest in piece. Age: 28 Demon age: 412**

 **Kagome: She's a normal human (or is she?) from the future. She has smooth creamy skin and nice full pink lips that almost no youkai, human, or hanyou (except Inuyasha and Naraku) could not want to kiss. She has long hair to mid-back and the most beautiful eyes you've ever seen. She has normal human ears and wears cloths from the future. She has a long sleeved white sailor suit with a red bow tied in the caller in the front. A mini shirt to her mid-thigh and gray sneakers with white socks. Kagome is a very special human; she's a miko (priestess). She's the reincarnation of Kikyo with the Shikon No Tama in her body when she came to the Warring Sates Era. Throughout the years with the Shikon Group, her power and senses increased by ten fold! Her arrow skills are perfect like a pro. Kagome is kind, powerful, beautiful, caring, gentle, forgiving, and the best of all: a great mother to all children and a best friend to her friends. She has spiritual miko powers that can purify any youkai, hanyou, or evil humans. She hates to kill, but if it was something that would save her friends and family for, she would make an exception. She loves InuYasha (not for long). Her father; unknown. Her mother; alive in the future. She has a little brother named Souta and she lives with her grandpa. Age: 17**

 **Sango: She's also in the Shikon Group and is also human.She's not like the others, because Sango's a Youkai Exterminator. Long dark brown hair and it's down to mid-back like Kagome. She has green eyes and normal human ears like Miroku and Kagome. While traveling with her companies, she wears a long light pink and dark pink kimono dress to right above her ankles. Right under her dress, are tight black pants to her ankles with open brown sandals on each foot. Along with her dress, over it to her wait is a green cloth that is tied on her waist. On her arms, are arm bands that hide a secret battle blade in them. Around her neck is a light blue and white cloth that contains her Battle Armor for Youkai Exterminating that hangs down towards her back. To complete her is her trusty Hiraikotsu. Made by her father, it looks like a giant boomerang. According to her friends, it's very heavy but she carries and throws it with ease. Since most youkai exterminators' weapons are made up of parts from youkai, there's a possibility that the Hiraikotsu is made up Youkai too. She can strap it on her back with a long black leather slash. She's in love with Miroku. Her kin; dead. Age: 17**

 **Kikyo: A dead miko bitch that I hate. (This is going to be short, I hate her) She has long black hair down to mid-back. Cold, emotionless, black eyes. She wears a normal miko outfit. Red pants, and a white kimono. Kikyo was brought back from the dead by witch, now roaming the world as a living zombie. She was originally killed by Naraku, in this death, the result, is that Kikyo and Inuyasha lost there trust in each other. Kikyo used to love Inuyasha, but that love was broken because of Naraku. Just like Kagome, Kikyo is also skilled in bow and arrows. Kikyo and Kagome despise each other. Kikyo used to try to kill Inuyasha, but Inuyasha is THAT dumb that he STILLS loves Kikyo! She loves Inuyasha, but has a thing with Naraku. Her parents; who cares!? Age: 17?    **

 **END OF INCOMING OLD AND NEW CHARACTERS. Now to the chapter.                  **

************************************************************************************************************

**INUYASHA AND COMPANY: Morning**

     Deep within Inuyasha's Forest, a group of a monk, a hanyou, a Youkai Exterminator, a kitsun, a very skilled miko, and a skilled dead miko bitch. This group is called the Shikon Group; they go around the country side searching for Shikon No Tama shards. They left early from the village they knew so well. Then, the kitsun, from the nice miko's shoulder, broke the queer quiet. "Where are we going Kagome? I'm tired", said the little kitsun. The nice miko, known as Kagome, look towards her left shoulder at her little friend, and replied nicely, "We're going towards the Southern Lands Shippo. I sense a shard there." said Kagome. "Really!? Wow! Kagome, you can feel the shard from this long distant?" asked the excited Shippo. "*nods happily* Of course I can. I didn't spend 3 years with you guys to know nothing." 

     After Kagome said that, the Youkai Exterminator, turned to her friend happily. "That's amazing Kagome. Now maybe this shard hunting thing can go faster" Kagome turn to her right to look at her friend. "Thank you Sango. I appreciate it." The Youkai Exterminator known as Sango smiled happily, but that smile went away as soon as she felt a hand on her butt. "HENTAI!!!!!" Sango turned around a bopped the monks' head with her Hiraikotsu. The hanyou at the front, turned to look at his companies be hide him, and saw his monk friend on the floor with a LARGE bump on his head. "Miroku, can't you learn you lesson just for once?!" Asked the hanyou. "No InuYasha, he can't." Said Sango angrily *mumbles and walks ahead.* The monk known as Miroku got off the floor and replied, "But, Sango my dear, I couldn't help myself. My hand has a mind of its own." "Yeah right Miroku! You better keep your hands off of me! Or unless you like to be a backwards retard!!" Sango yelled at him angrily. Then, the dead miko bitch spoke up in a cold voice, "All of you, back there, be quiet. You stupid fools" When she said that, Shippo protested, "Why won't YOU be quiet Kikyo! No body likes you in this group except for Inuyasha because he's an idiot!!"

"*turns around to look at Shippo* Don't talk to her like that you little brat!! And I'm NOT an idiot!'

"Stupid!"

"*growl* Why you little…!"

"Waaahhh!! Kagome! Inuyasha's going to hit me!" Shippo yelled to Kagome. Kagome turned angrily to Inuyasha, and said VERY calmly, "Inuyasha, sit." 

"*crashes to the ground* Stupid bitch!"

"Inuyasha! Don't call Kagome that!" Sango yelled at the hanyou in the ground.

"I agree with Sango." Said Miroku. After Inuyasha got off the ground, he was angry at them. Then Kikyo spoke up. "Inuyasha, koi. It's getting to the after noon. We need to find a clearing to site camp for lunch." Inuyasha was on his feet now and patting the dirt off his kimono, "You're right Kikyo. Kagome…" Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha, "… You should learn from Kikyo. Maybe she can tech you some things about time" After Inuyasha said that, he turned around and walked away with Kikyo by his side. When Kagome heard that she should learn things from an undead miko bitch, she thought back when Inuyasha took Kikyo in the group, 'Inuyasha…. why?' 

**FLASHBACK**

The night before the Shikon Group would set out to look for more shards. Kagome was thinking about Inuyasha. He went into the forest with full speed and didn't tell anyone. Kagome was getting worried by the minute. Miroku, Shippo, Sango and Kilala were sitting close to the camp fire. Then, Kagome said, "Hey guys? I'm going to look for Inuyasha. It's getting late. Okay?" Sango responded to her, "Ummm… sure Kagome. Be careful, okay?" Kagome nodded to her and walked into the forest.

 5 minutes later

     Kagome was walking around trying to look for Inuyasha, calling out his name, "Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Where are you?" she asked herself, and then she heard moaning in the bushes. "What the - …. What's that?" Kagome thought. When she looked though the bushes, she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo on the ground doing each other. '*gasp* Inuyasha…. and….. KIKYO?! .... Why Inuyasha? Inuyasha no baka.' Then, after a few more minutes of looking at them, she took off in a mad dash back to her camp. Kagome's tears were flowing in the wind while running, 'He didn't even sense me in the bushes. He broke me for the last time. Inuyasha? You and I are over…. Forever!! I don't need you to be happy anymore. I loved you, but not anymore. I'll find someone who will love me for who I am.' Kagome thought sadly as she ran.

     When she was close to the camp, she stopped and wiped the rest of her tears off her face. Then she walked in the camp, with a sad face on. She couldn't hide her emotions from her best friend, her 'son' and 'older sister'. Sango saw her first and ran to her 'little sister'. "Kagome? Are you okay?" Sango asked worried, "Yeah, am fine Sango" Kagome replied. After she said that, Shippo pounce on her, "Kagome!! I was so worried about you! *sniff sniff* Why were you crying okaasan?" Shippo asked worried. Kagome just bowed her head. "It's Inuyasha isn't Kagome?" Miroku asked his sad friend, "…" When Kagome said nothing, Sango was angry like Hell, "Stupid Inuyasha! When he comes back I'll…." "You'll do nothing" Kagome said interrupting Sango's outburst, her head still down "But… But Kagome. Inuyasha betrayed you."

"I know Sango. I know"

"And you're not going to make him pay?"

"No"

"But… Kagome…."

"Please Sango! Let it go. When InuYasha returns with Kikyo no doubt, act like nothing happened" When Kagome said that, even 'please', Sango, Miroku, and Shippo went back to sit close to the fire sad for there friend, little sister, and okaasan. 

 15 minutes later

     Inuyasha finally returned with no surprise; Kikyo. When they came into the clearing, everyone looked at them with hated in there eyes, except Kagome. Shippo and Kilala growled at Kikyo, but Inuyasha growled back at them. Then, the hanyou spoke, "Everyone, I have an announcement to make" Everyone looked angrily at him, "Kikyo's going to join the group!" Every body's eyes were wide, except for Kagome's, and then they all shouted, "WHAT!!" Inuyasha replied, "Yeah! I'm the leader of this group! And whatever I say goes!" "Oh no you don't you stupid, hanyou!! We already have someone to help out with the shards, AND she's our friend, unlike that dead miko made out of clay and dirt!!" Yelled an angry Sango. "I-I'm a what bitch?!" "You heard Sango you ungrateful hanyou! Why won't you put that pot back in the ground where she belongs and…." "Miroku!" Kagome interrupted her friend's during his outburst, "Forget it guys. Inuyasha's right. *bows head to cover eyes with bangs* He's been like a leader to this group for awhile now. Let him keep his Kikyo." Said a very sad Kagome. 'Kagome…. I'm sorry about Inuyasha.' Though an also sad Sango. "Good, Kikyo stays then."

**END FLASHBACK**

     When the group found a good clearing, they set up camp, ate lunch and settled down. It became to the late after noon, so they all decided to stay there for the night.               

 **Sesshy POV: ****Forest**** Haven: Western Lands: Late Afternoon**

     This place….. This place. I enjoy this place. This place is** extraordinary. I wonder if I should keep off my mask. Oh well *shrug* No one will see me anyway, I can be…. Myself. This place is the same place where my mother would take me, and I would play with my old fiends and twin sister: Forest Haven. I missed this place so. I miss my mother so. I miss my twin so. Mother…. Mother….. Mother! *looks towards the ground and makes bangs cover eyes* I miss her so much. Why did you have to leave me and my sister? Why….. Mother? *looks straight ahead* I have to move on now. She and my sister are gone now. I have to move on. ******

 **Normal POV:**

      Sesshomaru was walking through the back of his gardens, that his mother would always call Forest Haven because it was very save. No evil could enter there because it was blessed by the greatest miko herself, Midoriko. While Sesshomaru was walking around Forest Haven, he decided to go on patrol over his lands, not before putting back on his Emotionless Mask. After making sure his mask was on good enough, he powered up, blue and white energy flowed around his body, and took off on his patrol. While during his patrol, he sensed something evil….. Something like…..

 **Sesshomaru POV: Outskirts of the Western Lands                                **

     Naraku. What does he want? I better look it up and make sure he's not causing any trouble. It IS my reasonability to make sure these Lands are safe from any harm. Just a few more miles, just a little more. 10 minutes later I see a clearing. Good. He must be there. *snarl* Naraku, if you do ANYTHING to my Lands….

 **Normal POV**

     When Sesshomaru was close enough, he landed in the clearing. When he landed, he saw Naraku in his baboon pelt. Standing there and mocking Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was the one to speak first, "Well….. isn't it the Lord of the west? Lord Sesshomaru. How nice to meet you again. You may have beaten me before, just because Inuyasha was helping you, but, this time, you won't be so lucky." He chuckled. "What do you mean?" Sessho said in an emotionless voice, "You're only a puppet, I can easily kill you" After that said, Sesshomaru lunged forward and slashed at him, attempted to kill him, but he was wrong. Before Sesshomaru could get into arms reach, Naraku trusted one of his tentacles at Sesshomaru's neck. '*gasp* This isn't a puppet, it's the real thing!' Sesshomaru thought to late, the tentacle went right throw Sesshomaru's throat. He dropped like rock on the floor face first with a [THUMP]. Sesshomaru was lying on the floor motionless, he wasn't moving at all. "Kukuku…. Poor young Sesshomaru. That will keep him out of my hair for a while…. A LONG while. Kukuku!!!" Naraku disappeared in the air to his mansion to gloat in victory of killing Sesshomaru.

** 30 MINUTES LATER **

A male inu youkai that looked 28 was walking along a dirt road path in the Southern Lands looking for herbs and hunting at the same time. He just caught a deer and is returning back to Orphan Village. He was humming while walking. Until he smelled something, *sniff sniff* "That smell, its blood, from the Western Lands? I can smell it from is far distant? I'm not far from the boarder anyway. But, *sniff sniff*", after taking that last sniff; he dropped the deer he had, and took off in a mad run in search of the scent he knew so well. "I hope I'm not too late. Hmm… *sniff sniff* I wonder why he can be. Please be okay my friend, hold on. I promised your mother and sister I would take care of you, and I will keep that promise." After about 10 minutes, he finally reached his destination. 

     He came up on a clearing, with blood all over the place. "*sniff sniff* *looks around* *gasp* Oh… no. *drops to knees* I…. I…. Sess…. Sess…. Sesshomaru?" he was so stunned. Sesshomaru was laying face first in the dirt. Blood was everywhere around his body, he looked dead. He crawled on his hands and knees to his youkai friend of the West. When he was a few inches away, he put his index and middle finger on Sesshomaru's pulse. "Please…. Please…. Don't die…. Sesshomaru….. You need to stay alive" After about 5 seconds, he felt a beat. "Sesshomaru? *another beat* *left out breath of air* Good, he's alive. I'm amazed you lived for this long my friend. I'm proud of you Sesshomaru. Your mother and sister would also be proud. *smile down at Sesshomaru*" 'I have to take Sesshomaru back to the village before all of his blood is gone. *lefts Sesshomaru's body over his* don't worry Sessho, it'll be alright, I promise' after that, he took off in a fast run back to his village to help his youkai friend he knew so well.

**Fours Days Later: InuYasha and Company**

     Inuyasha and company woke up to the sun, packed up, and set out towards the South. They traveled for about four days now. Kikyo almost tried to kill Kagome when Inuyasha wasn't around, but Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala helped Kagome with Kikyo. When Inuyasha would return, Kikyo would put up the act about, "Oh Inuyasha! My reincarnation and her friends said mean things to me. Then they try to fight me *insert fake ass cry*" "Don't worry Kikyo, I'll protect you, I promise. *glares coldly at the others*" "*others coldly glares back*" That's how it's been throughout the past four days. 

     On the fifth day, in the mid afternoon, they finally reached the Southern Lads. They were exhausted and needed a place to sleep. They were walking up a hill, and they came up to a village to had different kinds of scents in it. Inuyasha was the one to notices it first than Shippo because he was older, "*sniff sniff* That's odd, I can a smell different kinds of beings coming from that village down there." Said Inuyasha. Then Shippo and Kilala sniffed to, "*sniff sniff* I hate to say this but, Inuyasha's right" Said Shippo, and Kilala meowed that she agreed with the little kit. "Really Shippo?" asked Kagome, "Yup. I can smell, humans, youkai, and *sniff sniff* Uh? *sniff sniff* What in the world!!" Shippo yelled in a surprised voice, "What is it Shippo?" Asked Miroku, "Ummm…. *turns to Inuyasha* Can you smell that Inuyasha?" Shippo asked Inuyasha and ignored Miroku's question.

     Inuyasha looked at Shippo for a sec and then sniffed towards the village. "*sniff sniff* *have surprised face on* I-I can't…. believe it. No… no way."

"Inuyasha?" asked Kikyo. Inuyasha replied with a, "I-I don't know"

"What is it Shippo? What can you smell?" asked Sango. Shippo turned to her and, "I-I can smell other hanyou. And it's NOT Inuyasha."

     "WHAT!!" Kagome, Miroku, and Sango said. Then, Kagome spoke up about the Shikon shard, "I also can sense other hanyou, and I can sense Shikon shards too." After that was said, they all nodded to each other and walked down the hill towards the village. While walking down, Inuyasha was in deep thought, 'Other hanyou? I thought I was the only hanyou in this world. I can't believe it. Others…. Who…are… just like…. Me. I have to meet them. I HAVE to.' When they reached the base of the hill, they walked towards the village. Kagome looked up, "Look everybody! *everybody looks up* The village is called Orphan Village. I wonder why" "Maybe this village is contains of orphans?" suggested Miroku like it was SO obvious. "Maybe Miroku" Said Sango. "Let's check it out!" Shippo spoke up. "No!" Yelled Inuyasha, "I'm the Leader, and what I say we do! Got it?"

 Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Miroku all had annoyed faces on, and they all asked, "Okay, 'Leader'. What should we do then?"

"Let's go check it out!"

"Good idea Leader." *they all mumble* When that was over, they all walked into the Orphan Village. There, they saw little boys and girls, humans, youkai, and even hanyou running around playing with each other. "Hanyou…. Other hanyou. Like… me." Said Inuyasha stunned to death. He was very surprised, he didn't notice a familiar scent in the air, nor did he notice the male inu youkai walking to him. "May I help you people?" he asked. When the youkai asked that, he noticed Kagome, 'It can't be her. Could it?' Kagome turned to the youkai and gasped, "Oh my gosh! It's you!" When Kagome said that, everyone turned to look at the inu youkai. "Excuse me." Miroku said kindly, "Are you the owner of this village?" he asked, "Why, yes I am" the youkai replied, "My I ask your name" asked Sango, 

"Name's, Takuya"

************************************************************************************************************

Sesshoumarulover713: *looks to me* That was the longest damn chapter clip I have EVER seen! 

Sora: That was the whole damn chapter!!

Saria4: What are you applying?

Sesshoumarulover713: Are SURE you're my little sis?

Sora: If I'm a damn ass of a bitch, she's your sis.

Saria4: Hey! If you're that, then, I'm that too!

Sesshoumarlover713 and Sora: What are you applying?

Saria4: *blushes* Never mind. Please review. Oh yeah! 'Follower you heart, your Intuition', the next chapter is coming soon to a FF.net near you! Ja ne!!         

                ****


	2. Just Like Me

Disclaimer: … *silence* … Nope… I got nothing.

Sora: Your grammar sucks!

Sesshoumarulover713: Just like you.

Saria4: Hey! 

Sesshoumarulover713: Sorry. I forgot you two were one person.

Saria4, Sora: No problem.

Saria4: Okay. We're going to the fic soon. Come on!! Oh yeah! Wait! I almost forgot. Because I never did this before, I might turn this Fanfic into a PG-13 rated fic. I always wanted to write one of my own. Just telling you guys that.

Sora: Get a life.

Saria4: Up yours mother ******! Hey, guess what!! I have a new "older sister". Her FF.net is Kittymui. She's cool. Have you read any of her Fanfics? They're tight!!

Kitty: Now wait just a second my nizzle.

Saria4: And there she is now!!

Sora: *applause* Hooray!! Hooray!!

Kitty&Saria4: *HUGE sweat drop* 

Saria4: Yeah. Hey. You guys asked for more, and here it is!!! The second chapter of Lost is finally. Check it!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**INCOMING NEW CHARACTERS**

** Takor: **She's Takuya's mate or wife; however you like to put it. She's an angel youkai. Just like her mate, Takor wears a disguise. Also, like her mate again, Takor also has big white wings on her back like an angel, but they don't show because of her disguise. She has long black hair that reaches to the back of her knees. Takor also has a red star symbol on her forehead also symbolizing she's Lady of the South. She has the most beautiful light green eyes ever. Takor is very gently to all, whether it is youkai, human, or even hanyou. Takor was, and still is, very famous among most young children in the South of the Warring States, and envied by hundreds of other women for her beauty and that she got picked to be Lonstar's mate. She usually wears a forest green kimono with pink roses all over it from her left long sleeve to her right long sleeve. Her hair is normally down in a long braid just in case she needs to fight anytime soon. To finish her outfit, she wears dark green sandals. Her parents: rest in peace. Age: 26

**END INCOMING NEW CHARACTERS **It'sFanfic time! Whoo!! When we work together, it's much better. My best friend.

**Last Time On Lost:**

  "Good idea Leader." *they all mumble* When that was over, they all walked into Orphan Village. There, they saw little boys and girls, humans, youkai, and even hanyou running around playing with each other. "Hanyou…. Other hanyou. Like… me?" Said Inuyasha stunned to death. He was very surprised, he didn't notice a familiar scent in the air, nor did he notice the male inu youkai walking to him. "May I help you people?" he asked. When the youkai asked that, he noticed Kagome, 'It can't be her. Could it?' Kagome turned to the youkai and gasped, "Oh my gosh! It's you!" When Kagome said that, everyone turned to look at the inu youkai. "Excuse me." Miroku said kindly, "Are you the owner of this village?" he asked, "Why, yes I am" the youkai replied, "May I ask your name" asked Sango, 

**This Time on Lost:  
   **"Name's, Takuya" he said. "May I help you people?" he asked them. Before anyone, Kagome first introduced themselves to Takuya. "Well, Takuya. This is Sango, the Demon Exterminator, Miroku, the perverted monk, Shippo, my adopted kitsun son, InuYasha, the hanyou over there, Kikyo, and I'm Kagome." She said very clearly and politely. Takuya was stunned at this, 'She sure is polite. It CAN'T be her!' he got out pf his thought bubble, "Umm… yes. A pleasure to meet you all. I'm sure you didn't come here to introduce yourself, what would bring you all here?" he asked nicely. ****

   Kikyo spoke up, "Yes. We're looking a shard of the Shikon No Tama if you don't mind." She said in a cold voice. Then Kikyo turned to InuYasha, "It's that right, Inu-chan?" InuYasha was still stunned that he wasn't listening to a word she said. Only thing he said was, "Hanyou… Hanyou… Just… like me." "InuYasha! Snap out of it!" Shippo shouted to him to try to get him out of his trance, "I guess InuYasha has never been around others of his kind before. I thought InuYasha was the only hanyou we've known, next to Jinenji." "Aye… So I see you also know Jinenji to" Takuya said. Kagome turned to him, "Takuya? You know Jinenji?" "Indeed I do. He's very gentle. He won't even hurt a bug." "Yeah, he saved my life by demons, and from a bug *blush* before." "*smile* Yes, kind yet sad Jinenji is one gentle creature." After Takuya and Kagome were done talking to each other, Kagome had a strange though, 'Takuya. I only met you for 20 minutes, and it feels like I've known you forever. I wonder why?' Takuya was thinking along the same thing. 'It couldn't be her. Could it? I miss her SO much. It hurts ever since those days to let her get away from me.' While Kagome and Takuya were thinking about their past, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala and Kikyo were trying to get InuYasha back to reality. But, it was no luck. "Come on InuYasha!! Snap out of it!" Shippo tried to yell in his ears, but again, no luck. 

   "That won't work on someone who as been thinking he was one of a kind" Takuya said coming back to them. "Let me try" Then he walked over to InuYasha who, at the time was drooling a little. Takuya was right behind Inu, and said in a gentle voice, "InuYasha, you are surprised, are you not?" That got InuYasha's attention. Inu looked over his shoulder at Takuya. "Yes, I am" InuYasha said and put his head down so his bangs could over his eyes. Takuya then walked so he could stand side by side with the hanyou. Takuya was looking straight ahead while InuYasha still had his head down. "Come now InuYasha. You finally found people just like you. You should be happy your kind is not only just you." "Uh?" InuYasha said lifting his head up to look at Takuya.

   "You see InuYasha. In this village, my mate and take care of orphans whom have been a banded by their parents or they lost there parents." Came a soft and gentle voice from a near by hut. Takuya, InuYasha, Shippo, Miroku, Kilala, Sango, Kagome, and Kikyo looked over to there right and saw a beautiful angel youkai walking out of a hut to wards InuYasha and her mate, Takuya. Miroku, as perverted as he is, ran to her, clasped her hands between hers' and asked, "Young beauty, will you bear my child?" Sango was on him a second. Miroku was on the ground with a HUGE red bump on his head. Everyone in the background had sweat drops on their heads except Kikyo. Sango's one was MUCH bigger and she had little anime veins on her head. "Stupid monk!! Didn't you hear that she was Takuya's mate?!?" Sango was pissed. "Is he always like that?" The angel youkai asked Sango, "Yeah. Stupid, perverted, low down monk" Sango replied back. "*giggle* Yes. Anyway, let me introduce myself. My name is Takor, Takuya's mate." Takor said to everyone. By the time, Miroku was up but still heard what she said. "Oh… my apologies Lady Takor. I had no idea. I couldn't help but to ask a beautiful young woman such as you to NOT to bear my child." Miroku tried to sound charming, "Oh cut the crap Miroku" InuYasha said from his spot next Takuya. 

   InuYasha then turned to Takuya once again, "So, you and your mate take care of theses orphans? You to don't care what kind or breed they are?" InuYasha asked him, "Correct InuYasha." Takuya responded, "Takor and I don't care WHAT kind of person someone is, we care about WHO that person kind is."

 "Uh?" InuYasha didn't understand. "Let's go somewhere a bit more private for this talk, shall we?" Takuya asked InuYasha, he just nodded. "Takor" Takuya called to his mate, "Yes honey?" she replied from talking to Sango and the others. "InuYasha and I are going to talk about this somewhere else" InuYasha and Takuya then walked into a hut in the Western region of the village. They went passed more hanyou orphans and other different kinds of youkai. When they entered, InuYasha and Takuya sat across from each other on both sides of the room. 

"Now, let me put it this way. We don't care who the child is, or what is their origin, or kind. We care if that child needs our help or if he/she is broken and needs a family again. We care and protect InuYasha."

"I understand. Children in this village get a banded by their family and come here?"

"Almost right. They don't come here"

"They don't?"

"No. Sometimes Takor or I find them and bring them back here. They're scared at first. But we try to make them happy and unbroken."

"I see. So, sometimes their parents get killed?"

"Yes"

"What about all family members?"

"We ask them if they know of any. If they don't then we bring them back here. A lot of people know about this place InuYasha. If they cared about there relatives, they KNOW where to come."

"Oh. Sorry"

"For what InuYasha?" *looks at InuYasha*

"I can't believe you don't know Takuya. For just standing around like fool." He put his head down so his bangs can cover his eyes. "I-I never meet any other hanyou except for Jinenji. Ever since we left Jinenjis' farm, I was once again thinking I was the only hanyou in this world" InuYasha clenched and unclenched his fist. He was very unset and sad. Put then, Inu felt someone beside him and put an arm around InuYasha's shoulder. He looked up to see who it was, "Ta-Takuya?"

"It's okay. I know how you feel. People sometimes think that they're alone if they don't see some of their kind"

"Yeah. I thought I was all alone because I was different from everyone else." 

"But you're not InuYasha. You have you friends. You're NOT alone." At those words, InuYasha had his head down once again. "I-I understand now Takuya. I have friends who will stand by my side" 

"Indeed InuYasha. But, in order for them to stand by your side, you can't lose their trust. Lose their trust, you lose their friendship. Remember that"

"I will Takuya. I will, thank you" InuYasha lifted his head and smiled at Takuya. "That's good InuYasha, very good" Both InuYasha and Takuya were both smiling. "Come; let's go meet some of the orphans." Takuya said, "Yes. Hanyou?" "Yes InuYasha, hanyou to." Before InuYasha got up, Takuya ruffed his hair a little. When Takuya and InuYasha walked back to the group, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome, Takor was playing with some of the orphan kids. Kikyo was somewhere else. InuYasha didn't realize that so soon. Inu was looking at his friends, his companies, and his… family. 'Yes, I-I have a family. They've always been there when I needed them. This is my… family.' Then, Inu felt something pull angst his pants, when he looked down, he saw a little kid. "*gasp* you… you're a hanyou, are you?" "Yes. My name is Taku. I'm a hanyou. I'm 6. Who are you?" The little hanyou boy replied smiling up at InuYasha. Inu needled down to Taku's level, and smiled at him 'Other hanyou. Just like me'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Saria4: Here's chapter 2 or Lost.

Sora: Yeah whatever.

Narrator: Next time on Lost!! InuYasha and an old revile meet face to face. I'm done. See you guys next time. Same time, same website, and same author.     


End file.
